This invention relates to a torsionally-rigid compensating coupling between two shaft ends, particularly for control elements in vehicles, having a ball bearing element positioned on one shaft end and a ball socket element positioned on the other shaft end, and a drive pin extending through a ball bearing of the ball bearing element, the ends of which extend out of the ball bearing element into grooves of the ball socket element.
Dubbel's Fachbuch fur den Maschinenbau (Technical Book for Mechanical Engineering), 15.sup.th Edition, page 409, FIG. 4d, for example, discloses a torsionally-rigid compensating coupling of this type. This coupling is not suited for mounting a ball bearing/ball socket coupling, for coupling shaft ends which are respectively attached to additional elements, for example, to a control element at one end and to a drive motor at the other end. That is, this and other such prior-art torsionally-rigid compensating couplings are not suitable for mounting in a vehicle.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide an easy-to-mount torsionally-rigid compensating coupling, which particularly makes it easy to join the coupling elements.